


The Land as Bitter as Wormwood

by frechi123



Series: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The Aftermath [2]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Matilda (1996), Matilda - Roald Dahl
Genre: Gen, Inter-dimensional traveling, Likenesses of the Wormwoods, Matilda’s Magic, Miss Honey Does Magic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123
Summary: The factory kids meet Matilda Wormwood when she suddenly appears in their world. She spins a tale about the Land of Wormwood, where people were often bitter and their words cut sharp like two-edged swords – the only other source of sweetness being her mother, Miss Honey, who she misses and wishes to rescue from the clutches of her old family.Will the children be able to make it back to Earth with both of these mysterious people or will they succumb to the torture of Wormwood?





	The Land as Bitter as Wormwood

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to cross over every single Roald Dahl kid with these guys eventually, seemed like an interesting idea :P

”What was that?” I wonder to myself, as I stare out the smaller hole in my ceiling that rains down sugar, as we’re now on Fudge Mountain, instead of struggling in the cold.


End file.
